My Secret, My Salvation
by Kihte
Summary: **TRIGGER WARNING: Will contain sensitive subjects and scenes** Li Ai is just a young, servant girl under Dong Zhuo. Zhang Liao is a great general under the infamous Lu Bu. With the Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition forming around the corner, Liao is questioning his position and who he choses to serve. This distracting little handmaiden isn't making his life any easier either. ZL/OC
1. Chapter 1: Little Servant Girl

I've been thinking about this prompt for quite a while now due to an older story of mine. This might be short and will switch between 3rd Person Limited for both Li Ai and Zhang Liao. Please let me know what you think?

* * *

He was a disgusting man, vile. A traitor, a tyrant and horrendously the most powerful man in China as of the year 189. Dong Zhuo sat on his stolen throne, large form clad in expensive robes as he was tended to by one of his concubines that many knew as Diao Chan. Deep, disgusted eyes looked at the poor woman having to pour him drink after drink while several other women stood behind him obediently waiting to be summoned. When the monster's scratchy voice bellowed out, he commanded the attention of the entire throne room through sheer fear alone.

"Lu Bu!" Dong Zhuo exclaimed excitedly to the warrior, completely disregarding the other man who had stood next to the general the entire time. Zhang Liao refrained from narrowing his eyes and just took a deep, silent breath to calm himself. The quiet warrior had faithfully served under Lu Bu for a short amount of time but had quickly become the star warrior's right-hand-man. Unfortunately, his dear Lord had taken to serving under the filthy tyrant known as Dong Zhuo, who Liao fervently abhorred. "I'm taking the battle went well, yes?" He was referring to the slaughter of a small rebel force looking to dethrone Dong Zhuo- there had been quite a few as of late.

"Not even a challenge," Lu Bu replied haughtily, earning a disgusting cackle from his adoptive father.

"Good, insolent curs thinking they can rise against me," Liao kept silent, though his thoughts bounced angrily in his head. Eyes shifting slyly to the man next to him, Liao could see the gears turning in Lu Bu's mind as well. The tension had been growing between the warrior and the Lord and while Lu Bu had not said anything to Liao, he very easily noticed it, though it seemed as if Dong Zhuo hadn't noticed himself. "If that's all you have to report, you can leave now," Though phrased politely, his tone was anything but. "I am due for a hot bath and a-"

"Lord Dong Zhuo!" Before the sentence had finished leaving his chapped lips, a frantic eunuch stammered into the throne room next to the two warriors and threw himself into a deep bow.

"Imbecile! What is the meaning of this? You haven't been summoned, leave!" Dong Zhuo spat loudly, violently chucking his metal goblet full of rice wine at the man. Scrambling to dodge the cup, the eunuch rose his body up and down into a series of bows.

"Apologies, my Lord, but I've just received word that a large coalition is rising up for an attack!" Normally the notorious duo wouldn't be concerned, but the frantic tone in the eunuch's voice made Liao and Lu Bu exchange glances.

"This is what you interrupted me for?" Zhuo barked, slamming his fist onto the armrest of the throne. "One hundred or one thousand, I have crushed every rebel force that has stood against me!" The eunuch opened his mouth to protest with more words of warning, but the tyrant cut him off. "Away with you before you lose more than your manhood!" Taking a visible gulp, the man dipped once more into a bow before scrambling off. Giving an irritated huff, Zhuo moved to take a drink before realizing he had discarded his chalice only moments ago. "Li Ai!" The man barked louder than before, obviously agitated. Scrambling, a young woman behind Dong Zhuo rushed forward with a tray of several cups, kneeling and dipping her head in submission. "I shouldn't have to call you to do your job!" At his last word, he had snatched a cup so forcefully, it frightened the woman making her drop the tray and letting the other cups clatter to the stone floor and down the stairs. "Useless girl!"

Liao watched one of the silver goblets roll at his feet before seeing the woman clamber to pick them all up as quickly as possible. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor until she saw the one next to him. Cautiously looking up to the general, Liao felt a sting in his stomach when their eyes locked. The girl couldn't have been much older than her late teens, maybe still in them as far as he was aware. Long chestnut brown hair put into an intricate half bun, adorned with a gold and purple hairpiece and pulled to the side of her head. A heart shaped face with strong and stunning features- as if Liao expected anything else from Dong Zhuo's concubines. Her hazel eyes flashed with absolute terror and it made Liao sick.

"I-I'm so sorry, my Lord." Li Ai stammered to Zhang Liao, placing her face to the carpeted floor before picking up the cup.

"You're lucky General Liao is a generous enough man to not impale you where you grovel!" Zhuo informed as the girl scurried back up the throne stairs. Liao had almost missed what the lord said, his attention focused intently on the young concubine who fell back into her place behind the throne, looking as if she were about to cry. "You needn't be kind to this wretch, General. If she perturbs your stay here, a good beating might do her good. She's a troublesome girl, that one." Liao hadn't missed a word of his next statement nor the flinch that came from the girl at his words. A fire shot through Liao's body at the suggestion, but he chose to pick his words carefully.

"I'm sure she won't be any trouble to me, Lord Dong Zhuo." With a 'humph' and one last glare to Li Ai, Zhuo took a long swig from his refilled cup.

"Now leave me, I have a busy schedule." Covering his fist in his left hand, Liao turned to leave after Lu Bu who had silently began going without even a gesture- though Dong Zhuo learned it was best to ignore it. Turning his head slightly to look at the girl one more time, his stomach dropped at the dejected expression she wore and slightly feared for her well-being, though he tried to push the thoughts away as he and his Lord left the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2: R&R

After doing my Hideyoshi one-shot, I realized just how short these chapters are... Also, after listening to a plethora of anime music, I found a song I really would love to do a one-shot for! Now my dilemma of what fandom and what character I should do it for... Oh Lord. I was thinking maybe Sakon Shima from Samurai Warriors, but I had a different idea in mind for him. IDK ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

The downtime from battle made Zhang Liao anxious, especially after what the eunuch had said the other day. Dong Zhuo obviously took no heed to the warnings and Lu Bu wasn't too concerned, but the quiet warrior couldn't help but think on it constantly. If there was a coalition forming, no matter what influence Dong Zhuo had or how powerful Lu Bu was, his army was not large enough to conquer a joint group of warlords. At the thought, Zhang Liao ran a hand over his beard- Heavens forbid his Lord ever hear him question his might. A light knock on the room's paneled door distracted Liao's thoughts and a soft voice was heard.

"Lord Zhang Liao?" It questioned, though continued before he could answer. "The bath house is prepared. Is there anything else you require?" Moving towards the panels, the general slid them open to find a middle-aged handmaiden on her hands and knees. Her eyes looked up at him fearfully, obviously not expecting him to face her.

"That is all, thank you," With a relieved breath, the woman bowed her head once more.

"Of course, My Lord. If there is anything else you require, one of Lord Dong Zhuo's maidservants will be just outside." When the maid didn't move, Liao muttered a curt 'dismissed' and she was off. Leaving his illustrious helmet and dual halberds on the rack in his chambers, Liao quietly slid the door shut behind him. The general was beginning to see a pattern in Luoyang's residents, and he didn't like it. Every action was driven by fear, every denizen petrified of exile, torture, or even death. This only served to worry the man more of an impending uprising- China's warlords would not stand for Dong Zhuo's tyranny for much longer. Pacing swiftly towards the back of the castle before the bath water got cold, Liao fiddled with the ties of his shoulder plates. As he approached the bathhouse, he noticed a woman stood just outside of the door as was promised. Getting closer, it became apparent it was the young girl from the other day. Their eyes locked for a split moment and immediately she dipped into a bow.

"Good evening, My Lord," She stammered, her bow lasting far longer than necessary. Eventually raising, she did all she could to avoid eye contact. "Everything should be in order, but if you need anything, I'll be out here until you finish." Her tone was rushed, almost panicked and Liao frowned.

"My thanks," He replied quietly, hoping it would sooth her, but it did little. Hurriedly, the teen slid open the door, still keeping her gaze at anything other than him. Figuring his lack of presence would be the most calming for her, he swiftly entered the room and she shut the door behind him. At least she was alive and breathing after yesterday's incident, he thought, beginning to strip himself of the heavy armor he wore. The armor was placed neatly on racks near the door while the underclothes were folded and placed on the table next to the tub. Looking at his bare arms, he grimaced at the color difference between his filth covered hands and normally armor-clad forearms. Slipping into the metal bath, Liao rested his aching back against the edge and sighed. Running a dirty hand through his disheveled hair, he closed his eyes and just basked in the warm water. This was probably the best thing about not being at war.

Liao took a considerable time just relaxing- something he didn't get to do often; the man usually found it hard to relax even when he had the luxury to do so. As he scrubbed the more disgusting areas of his skin with a bathing bean a shiver ran down his spine. The water had cooled down and the lack of heat radiating from the tub had chilled him considerably. Liao opened his mouth to call for the handmaiden but couldn't recall her name for the life of him.

"Woman," He settled on calling her, just loud enough for her to hear. When she didn't enter right away, he opened his mouth to call to her again, but she eventually slid open the wooden panels. Eyes still avoiding him, she meekly shuffled in and closed the door behind her.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"The water is cooled," Nodding her head, the girl dipped into a curt bow and repeated her last formality. Quickly scurrying over to the fireplace across the room where the water buckets hung, the maid flipped some rags over her hands to grab the scalding bucket of water. Carefully she carried the bucket to the tub and slowly began pouring the water in, making sure to avoid the man's limbs.

"Please be sure to tell me if it gets too hot, My Lord." Liao eyed her carefully, quietly, before he spoke.

"What's your name?" Hearing his voice, she stopped immediately and finally looked up at him, confused.

"Pardon?" She mumbled almost too quietly to hear.

"Your name," Liao repeated, "What is it?" The girl visibly swallowed a lump in her throat, thinking the worst of his question. "So, I may stop calling you 'woman', you aren't in trouble." He clarified, immediately easing her fear.

"Li Ai," She answered softly after a long pause. "…Is this warm enough, My Lord?" She asked, lifting the bucket to show she had more hot water in case he needed it.

"It is perfect, thank you, Li Ai." A small smile graced her features before she gave him a curt bow and moved to place the bucket back over the fire. Motioning to exit the room, Li Ai looked over her shoulder.

"Please call me if you require anything more, Lord Zhang Liao." Watching her exit the bathhouse, Liao felt pleased she seemed a bit more at ease with him. She also had a beautiful smile, he thought.


End file.
